Team Building
by Katico
Summary: Riko decides to try a pretty extreme team building exercise to strengthen Kiyoshi and Hyuga's estranged friendship. Warning! This story has yaoi elements, so if you don't like boy on boy turn back now! Pairing RikoXHyugaXKiyoshi


Disclosure: I do not own these characters! Also, this is purely a smut piece with yaoi elements, so if you are not into boy on boy turn back now!

Story: Riko decides to try a pretty extreme team building exercise to strengthen Kiyoshi and Hyuga's estranged friendship. Pairing RikoXHyugaXKiyoshi

Team Building

"Ok team Seirin good practice," called Riko looking up from her clipboard. "You are dismissed and don't forget about morning practice!" As the high schoolers left the locker room in groups of 2 or 3 Riko added, "Hold up, not you, Captain," shooting a look across the room freezing Hyuga in his tracks. "You and Teppei are staying late tonight for a little extra team building practice." Hearing his name the center turned, his gaze shifting from his coach to his captain is slight surprise. A vein popped out on Hyuga's forehead as he regained his composure.

"What exactly are you up to, Coach?" Hyuga asked with exaggerated patience. He looked at the door longingly just as Koganei and Mitobe waved goodbye leaving him alone with Riko and Kiyoshi.

"Ever since Teppei got back you have been totally ignoring him on and off the court," Riko said pointing a authoritative finger accusingly at him. Hyuga took a defensive step back and shot a disparaging look at Kiyoshi who had walked up to join them. "So I have put together a mandatory team building regimen for the two of you which you will be starting tonight. Any objections?" she asked innocently putting on the smile that Hyuga knew meant he was doomed.

"I appreciate you going to the extra trouble, Riko, but the captain and I are fine, right Hyuga?" Kiyoshi said with a slight smile in Hyuga's direction.

Before Hyuga could reply Riko stepped between the two of them and planted her hands on her hips glaring up at the tall center. "Things are not fine, Teppei. He hardly even looks at you which is damaging our offensive capabilities. There has to be trust and communication among teammates in order for our plays to be accurately and effectively interpreted between players. I know it's Izuki's job to coordinate plays as the point guard, but all of the players on the court have to be in sync for the team to succeed."

Hyuga and Kiyoshi stared at Riko for a minute before looking at each other with a calculating look. Making up his mind Hyuga looked away first and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Fine, I see your point. So we're gonna do trust exercises or something? I fall backwards and he catches me?" he said with a defeated sigh.

Riko giggled behind her hand and said cryptically, "Not exactly, but you may be falling into his arms by the end of it." Hyuga spun around with a shocked expression and gave the small girl a narrow look.

"And what does that mean exactly?" he asked in a guarded way backing away from them.

"I'm curious, too," Kiyoshi said looking down at her out of the corner of his eye. He crossed his arms and said in an amused tone, "What are you planning, Riko?"

"You two are going to have sex, of course," she said looking very proud of herself for thinking of it.

"HUH?!" Hyuga yelled completely at a loss for any more articulate words.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be there too to make sure you do it properly," Riko said as if that was the part that had Hyuga concerned. "I can't very well just trust the two of you to do it without proper coaching after all," she said knowingly.

"Um, Riko, I don't think that's the part he's worried about," Kiyoshi said is a sheepish way blushing slightly.

"You two need to open up to each other or you'll never be able to reach the potential I know you are capable of together. You two are the foundation of this team. If you can't trust each other that foundation becomes threatened and the team will fall apart," she said seriously. "This is for the team," she concluded matter of factly.

Hyuga looked slowly over at Kiyoshi expecting the center to look just as horrified as he felt by this crazy idea his coach had concocted. He felt a lurch in his stomach when Kiyoshi didn't look horrified at all, but seemed to be considering the notion with some seriousness.

"You can't be taking this seriously," Hyuga said to Kiyoshi hoping to talk some sense into one of them at least.

"When has the coach ever been wrong when it comes to the team?" Kiyoshi asked matter of factly. Hyuga started to say something, but stopped when he realised he didn't have an answer. He closed his mouth slowly thinking desperately of some other way out of this. "Plus, Riko said she'd be joining us, so it might actually be fun," Kiyoshi added casually giving Hyuga a knowing grin.

Hyuga froze looking from one of them to the other in realization. Kiyoshi had known about his long time crush on their coach for a while, but Hyuga being much shyer than one would expect given his personality had never confessed his feelings. This crazy turn of events did present him with a rare opportunity. Seeing his change in disposition Riko quickly seized her opportunity.

"So now that that's decided, let's get to it!" she said happily taking off her top.

"I guess it can't be helped," Kiyoshi said with a smile taking off his own shirt. The topless duo looked at Hyuga expectantly. "Now it's your turn, Captain," he said still smiling.

Hyuga blushed bright red and stammered, "I-I know that without you telling me, dumbass!" He reached for his own shirt, only hesitating a moment, before pulling it off in one quick motion dropping it on the floor. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed. Both Riko and Kiyoshi had seen him shirtless countless times, but for some reason he couldn't stop blushing and was finding it hard to look either of them in the face.

"That won't do," Riko said disapprovingly. "You have to look at Teppei properly," she said walking over to the blushing teen with her arms crossed.

Before he knew what he was saying, Hyuga replied, "I'd much rather look at you, Coach." As he realized how close to a confession that statement was he blushed a deeper shade of red and quickly tried to backpedal only making it worse. "I mean, you're much more my type, uh, that is you are way cuter than him, er, what I mean is-" he cut off mid-sentence as Riko reached up a hand and laid it gently on his cheek. He looked down at her and was surprised to see a slight blush grace her cheeks.

"It's okay, Junpei," she said in a hushed tone. Before she could go on he pulled her to him and kissed her. She stiffened in shock, then melted against him as the kiss deepened. When they finally broke apart, breathless and blushing, they found Kiyoshi looking down at them with a devious smile on his lips.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked still smiling.

"Back off, man," Hyuga said tightening his arms around Riko reflexively.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Riko," Kiyoshi said, the grin growing wider. Before Hyuga could ask what he meant Kiyoshi grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into an equally sudden kiss pressing Riko between them. Hyuga gasped in surprise, but was unable to pull away as Kiyoshi's other long arm circled the two of them pulling them all closer together. Seeing his opening Kiyoshi slipped his tongue into his captain's mouth hungrily devouring the smaller man.

Hyuga thought of fighting back momentarily, but was swept away as the sensation overtook him causing him to instinctively leaned into the intensity of the kiss fighting back instead with his tongue. Hyuga let out an involuntary moan and his hand, still encircling Riko, moved slowly up her back and into her hair unconsciously. When Kiyoshi finally broke off the kiss Hyuga let out a small sound of loss causing the center to smile.

"I think I'm getting into this," Kiyoshi said with the same devious smile, his eyes now alight with fire. Hyuga could only stand there still dazed from the kiss, but found himself silently agreeing. As if Kiyoshi had heard his thoughts he smiled again and leaned in for another round.

"Much as I like that you two are getting into the training, it's a little tight between the two of you," Riko said startling the two teens out of the moment. "Plus, your boners are poking into me," she added.

Hyuga finally released her and stepped back as if she had stung him blushing again. She laughed at his reaction, but not unkindly. "Do you want me to help you with that, Junpei?" she asked in a sultry tone placing a hand on his defined abs just above the waistline of his pants. Before Hyuga's brain could process the question to give the obvious answer she added, "If I help you will you help Teppei with his?" Her fingers trailed down his stomach slowly until they reached the button of his pants and stopped waiting for his response.

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Kiyoshi said just as Hyuga caught up with the situation. "What do you say, Captain?"

Not trusting himself to speak Hyuga could only nod his head. Riko and Kiyoshi smiled at each other then turned their attentions back to the blushing Seirin captain. Riko popped the button on his pants releasing some of the pressure on his erection making him gasp in pleasure. She pushed him down so he was sitting on the bench in the middle of the room and knelt in front of him.

"Now pay attention to what I do, Junpei, so you know how to do it for Teppei," Riko said seriously before taking him into her mouth. Hyuga gasped again and gripped her head as his body erupted in pins and needles. Dimly, he took note of the way her tongue teased the tip and moved up and down with her strokes.

"Damn, why are you so good at this, Coach?" Hyuga asked in a shaking voice after awhile of this attention. She looked up at him still teasing him with her tongue and he nearly came just from the sight of her.

"A good coach always does extensive research for the benefit of her players," she said with a coy smile. "Do you think you can do that for Teppei now?" she asked. Hyuga's heart skipped a beat, but he nodded. Could he really make Kiyoshi feel as good as Riko had just made him feel? He thought it unlikely, but strangely a part of him wanted to try.

Kiyoshi had been sitting on the bench across from them watching while Riko had given Hyuga his "practical lesson." As Hyuga looked over at him the barely contained desire in Kiyoshi's eyes sent a tingling sensation up his spine. Hyuga felt himself being pulled in by the hungry expression and was unable to break eye contact as he crossed the room and knelt before him just as Riko had. He finally pulled his gaze away as he fumbled with Kiyoshi's jeans. Kiyoshi's boner was not much different from his own he thought in mild surprise giving him a little confidence. Hesitantly, he reached out and gripped the shaft bringing it to his mouth. Remembering his lesson from Riko, he flicked his tongue across the tip before fully engulfing him. Kiyoshi let out a sigh and placed a hand on his head tenderly.

"Fuck, Hyuga," Kiyoshi moaned encouraging Hyuga to continue and pick up the pace. As he slid his tongue up and down he was surprised how good he was feeling. Giving Kiyoshi a blowjob was actually turning him on more than getting one from Riko had. He looked up at Kiyoshi over the rim of his glasses remembering how Riko had and felt Kiyoshi's member throb in his mouth growing in size.

"So sexy," Kiyoshi whispered. "Come here, I want to kiss you some more." His mouth released Kiyoshi with a pop and he was pulled up into another passionate kiss. Kiyoshi's tongue circled his sucking desperately taking his breath away. He pulled back to gasp for air and deprived of his mouth Kiyoshi kissed his way down his jawline to his collarbone nipping softly at the sensitive skin causing Hyuga to gasp again for a different reason. Kiyoshi didn't stop there. His trail of kisses continued down until he took one of Hyuga's nipples into his mouth flicking it lightly with his tongue. Hyuga let out a startled noise of pleasure arching into the sensation.

"What are you doing, idiot?" he said pushing feebly against the larger man. "Stop that!"

"You seem to be liking it, though," Kiyoshi said continuing his assault, then he paused and looked up deviously at the blushing captain. "I wonder if you can make Riko make such cute noises if you do it for her. What do you think, Coach?" he asked with a questioning eyebrow arched in her direction.

Riko had a been watching them with a deep blush and a dazed look on her face, but her gaze sharpened as they looked over at her and she smiled at them sheepishly. "If you insist, Teppei. A coach should support her players, after all." She got up slowly and walked over to them unclasping her bra as she came. Hyuga reached out for her as she dropped the undergarement to the floor and buried another moan of pleasure into her bared chest as Kiyoshi continued teasing him.

"You are so beautiful, Riko," he said looking up at her blushing face. He took her breast in his hand massaging it gently earning a soft sigh from his coach.

"They're a little small," she said apologetically looking down at him.

"They're perfect," Hyuga mumbled closing his eyes and taking her nipple into his mouth. She gasped as his tongue circled the soft nub arousing it into perkiness. He hummed against her in response to Kiyoshi who was now pinching his other nipple between two fingers.

"You two make such nice noises," Kiyoshi said huskily. "Sorry, but I'm at my limit, Hyuga," he said reached around to grab the other man's ass. Hyuga bucked in surprise and reluctantly releasing Riko's now hard nipple from his mouth to look at him.

"Limit?" Hyuga asked hazily not quite understanding the implication.

"You have to prepare him properly, Teppei. You know how right?" Riko said.

"Prepare?" Hyuga asked with trepidation as he began to comprehend what was about to happen.

"There's a bottle of lubricant and condoms in my bag," Riko went on pointing at the article in question lying on the bench not far from Kiyoshi's long reach. He grabbed it and pulled out a little bottle and a couple condoms. "You have to start with one finger and work your way up to three before you can put it in," she concluded in a business like tone.

"Put it in?!" Hyuga's panic was rising quickly breaking through the haze he had been in since Kiyoshi first kissed him.

Riko looked back at him and smiled. "Of course!" she said brightly. "Don't worry, Junpei. There may be some slight discomfort since it's your first time, but that's why Teppei is going to prepare you thoroughly first. I promise he'll make you feel good before you know it."

"Don't worry, Hyuga," Kiyoshi said popping the cap off the bottle in his hand. "Don't you trust me? That's the whole point of this little exercise, right?"

Hyuga took an audible gulp as he looked desperately between the two of them. Then, making his decision, grit his teeth and said, "If this hurts I'll never stand on the court with you again, dumbass, so you better not fuck this up!" With that he stood suddenly and stripped off the rest of his cloths blushing furiously.

Kiyoshi rose as well, though a little more slowly, and removed the rest of his cloths as well never taking his eyes off of Hyuga's. "Well, playing basketball with you is just too much fun, Captain, so I guess I have no choice but to rock your world." He walked up to his captain and kissed him very gently. "Riko looks lonely, Captain. Why don't you keep her company while I get you ready for me?"

Hyuga felt a shiver go through him. Despite his hesitation Kiyoshi's words made his heart beat a little faster. He nodded and looked down at Riko who had sat down on the floor. She had removed the remainder of her cloths as well and held up a hand inviting him down to her. He went to her and kissed her, slowly lowered her down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and returning the kiss while leaning into him the whole way down.

"This may be a little cold, Hyuga," Kiyoshi said from behind him. Hyuga sucked in a breath breaking his kiss with Riko as Kiyoshi worked one finger in. "Does it hurt, Hyuga?" Kiyoshi asked in a worried tone.

"Feels weird," he responded screwing his eyes shut. Riko pulled him to her breast stroking his head comfortingly.

"Don't worry, it'll pass. Just wait a moment, Teppei," she instructed. After a few moments she nodded to him and Kiyoshi wiggled his finger a little deeper. Hyuga let out a startled gasp arching his back reflexively.

"I'm sorry!" Kiyoshi said immediately slowly pulling his finger out.

"Don't take it out!" Hyuga moaned. "Fuck, what was that? That felt so good," he mumbled letting his head fall back onto Riko's waiting chest. She cracked a smile and resumes stroking his head tenderly. Emboldened by this Kiyoshi hesitantly wiggled his finger again causing Hyuga to cry out in pleasure again.

"Shit, this is hot," Kiyoshi said probing further eliciting similar responses from his captain. Encouraged by Hyuga's reactions he added another finger scissoring them slightly inside him.

"Fuck, Kiyoshi! If you do that I'll-" he broke off with another moan of pleasure trembling from head to toe. Kiyoshi didn't let up, however, and after a moment added the third finger twirling them inside him relentlessly.

"Junpei, how does it feel?" Riko asked placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Feels good," he managed to say between gasps. "Feels too good. Feels like I'm gonna cum any second," he panted.

"Will you make me feel good, too?" she asked in a breathless voice sliding her fingers into his hair. Without bothering to answer her bent his mouth to hers and kissed her fiercely. He broke away and kissed his way down her body lingering momentarily on each breast until he reached the patch of light brown hair between her legs. He lifted one of her legs and kissed the inside of her slender thigh causing her to gasp in surprise. He then descended on her most sensitive part licking lightly at first, then more and more firmly making her moans becoming gradually louder as the intensity grew. Finally, she grabbed his shoulders, bucking against him as a shudder rocked her entire body. She let out a strangled cry as she arched her back and juices poured out of her coating his mouth and chin. She lay under him panting as he licked his lips and smiled down at her.

"I think you are both ready," Kiyoshi said in a satisfied tone pulling out of Hyuga and reaching for the condoms. He handed one to Hyuga and took the other for himself. Hyuga looked at Riko with a hopeful expression. She smiled in response and nodded still breathing heavily.

"There's something I want to tell you before we do this," he said to her in a soft voice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I love you, Riko. I have for a long time. Will you be mine?"

She let out a shaky laugh and beamed at him. "Took you long enough, dummy. I love you, too, Junpei. And I've already been yours for a long time." Without another word he leaned down and kissed her. Without breaking the kiss he slid into her slowly. She made a small noise of discomfort, but didn't break the kiss. When she finally broke away it was to say, "I'm okay now, you can move."

"Before you do that," Kiyoshi cut in, "I am seriously at my limit now." He grabbed Hyuga by the hips and pushed into him slowly causing him to gasp in surprise. "Damn, it's sucking me in, Hyuga. It's so tight," he groaned.

Hyuga's whole body felt hot. He felt himself being pulled in two directions at once and couldn't decided if he wanted to lean back into Kiyoshi or push forward into Riko. Fortunately, he was saved from making that decision when Kiyoshi leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about moving, Captain. I'll take care of that for you." Hyuga turned toward him in time to catch his mouth in a kiss before he could move away. Kiyoshi kissed him back hungrily, but broke off the kiss quickly to thrust into him. Both Hyuga and Riko cried out together from the force of the thrust as it carried through him and into her. Kiyoshi waited a moment before repeating the movement savoring the twin cries of the two beneath him.

As Kiyoshi's pace gradually built in speed Hyuga felt himself being pulled closer and closer to the edge. His body was shaking so much he felt like his elbows give slightly, but caught himself on his forearm before crushing Riko beneath him. His heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest and the heat within him felt like it was searing him to the core. Finally, unable to hold out any longer he wrapped his arms tightly around Riko gathering her to him burying his face in her shoulder to muffle his moan as he came. He heard Kiyoshi let out a groan as he contracted involuntarily tightening around him.

"Damn, that was close, you almost made me cum, Captain," Kiyoshi said pulling out of the gasping man still trembling beneath him. Riko pulled Hyuga into a kiss bringing him back to his senses.

"Junpei, that was amazing," she whispered into his lips. "But I think Teppei still needs some attention." Hyuga grinned shakily at her and laughed under his breath. He slid out of her earning one last moan of pleasure from her and pulled off the condom throwing it flawlessly into a nearby trashcan. Kiyoshi was sitting behind him smiling with half lidded eyes.

"I have a good idea," he said reaching out an inviting hand out to Hyuga. "Let's try it in this position. This way I can go even deeper." Kiyoshi pulled Hyuga on top of him so they were face to face with Hyuga straddling him. He pushed himself into Hyuga slowly as Hyuga clung to his shoulders for support letting out little gasps of pleasure until he was fully engulfing him. "Look at that," Kiyoshi whispered in his ear. "You're hard again already."

"So deep," Hyuga gasped. "Teppei, it feels like my insides are melting." Kiyoshi felt himself twitch involuntarily inside Hyuga at his whispered confession causing Hyuga to throw his head back sharply with a startled cry. "That spot again, I can't," he breathed heavily arching his back bringing his chest into Kiyoshi's reach. Kiyoshi greedily accepted the offer and attacked his nipple while pumping into him sharply. Hyuga's breaths became ragged, but he continued to cling helplessly to Kiyoshi giving way to the pleasure he was receiving.

Riko came up behind him pressing her bare chest against his back. "You're so noisy, Junpei," she teased and captured his mouth in passionate kiss. She released him turning her attention to attacking his neck, sucking and biting gently down his shoulder.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again," he gasped reaching a hand behind him to fasten to the back of Riko's head.

"I'm close, too, Captain," breathed Kiyoshi releasing his nipple. He instead started kissing the other side of Hyuga's neck working his way up his jawline. Hyuga leaned down and captured Kiyoshi's waiting mouth moving his other hand up into the center's hairline to deepen the kiss. As their tongues battled back and forth Riko leaned in to join them, first kissing Hyuga on the chin then joining in for a threeway French.

That was the final straw for Hyuga. His whole body shook and he let out a moan as he reached his second climax causing him to clench down on Kiyoshi again. Kiyoshi's arms tightened around him as he reached the edge as well letting out a satisfied sigh. Hyuga collapsed against Kiyoshi's shoulder gasping for breath. Kiyoshi's grip relaxed slightly, but he didn't release it entirely. Instead he held his captain against him rubbing small circles on his back with his thumbs.

"Damn, Riko. Why can't all our training be this enjoyable?" Kiyoshi joked still holding Hyuga against him.

"Speaking of which, you two need to stretch before your muscles tighten up. And I have a whole list of new hip stretches for Junpei to make sure he'll be able to practice efficiently tomorrow morning," Riko said crossing her arms, quickly reassuming her position as coach of the Seirin basketball team.

"Eh?" Kiyoshi whined. "Can't we bask in the afterglow a little longer?"

"Absolutely, not! That's a rookie mistake! Come on now up and at em," she said getting to her feet retrieving her abandoned clothes from the floor. Kiyoshi and Hyuga shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"Well, she wouldn't be our coach if she wasn't like that," Kiyoshi said still holding his captain in his lap.

"I wouldn't have her any other way," Hyuga responded with a smile in her direction.

"What are you two still doing sitting around. Stretches! Stretches!" Riko demanded reclasping her bra.

"Right, right," Kiyoshi said finally releasing Hyuga and helping him to his feet. "By the way, Riko," he added casually, "when will our next team building training session be?"

"I have the schedule made up in my bag, but I think I scheduled the next session for Thursday. We have to be careful not to push Hyuga's body too hard or the team dynamic will suffer."

"You mean we're gonna do this again?" Hyuga demanded stopping mid-reach for his pants.

"Of course!" Riko said cheerfully. "I think the regimen has already shown extremely positive results. Unless you have any objections, Captain?" she said putting on that deceivingly sweet smile again.

Hyuga looked from Riko to Kiyoshi and felt himself blush again. He looked away stubbornly and crossing his arms. "Well, I guess this wasn't so bad," he muttered.

Riko put on a victorious smile and said, "Good!" Then her expression shifted slightly and said, "Now time for those stretches!" while Kiyoshi laughed good naturedly in the background.


End file.
